4seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon emerald review
pokemon emerald is one of the third wave of pokemon games that came out on the gba (game boy advance) and to this day remains as one of the most popular pokemon games in existence. The other games that came out in that wave were pokemon ruby, sapphire, fire red, and leaf green. Fire red is a game i (poke hunter3612) am doing on my youtube channel at the moment and i will leave a link in the description to it at the end. The region: in pokemon emerald we are introduced to the hoenn region. A region wich we can catch new pokemon, fight new gym leaders, and meet new heroes in. The new professor to the game is prof.birch the pokemon professor. He lets u pick out of your typical typing starters. Mudkip, Torchic, and Treeko. Evil teams: In pokemon ruby, sapphire, and emerald we are introduced to two new evil teams. Team aqua (urged to make the world have more water and awaken kyogre). And team magma (urged to make the world have more land and awaken groudon). Two teams set on different goals are bound to have a feud. Which (unsiprisingly) they do, infact they even battle eachother in the game which can be quite annoying at times. Legendary pokemon: In the game there are a total of 18!! Legendary pokemon (10 og legendarys) (8 new ones). The new ones consist of groudon, kyogre, rayquaza, latias, latios, regirock, registeel, and regice. The main game legendarys you meet in the actual story are kyogre, groudon, and rayquaza. Emerald referring to rayquaza, sapphire to kyogre, and ruby to groudon. The other legendarys are post game ones. Meaning you only meet the after you finish the games story. Starters: At the beginning of the game prof.birch is being chased by a zigzagoon or poocheyna, (depending what game you are playing) and you have to take a pokemon out of his briefcase to save him. Here is were you get your choice you can choose the grass type treeko, the water type mudkip(the strongest one), or the fire type torchic. Treeko will evolve into a grovyle at level 16, and then into a sceptile at level 36 keeping its pure grass type. Mudkip is the best starter you can choose it evolves into a marshtomp at level 16, and then into a swampert at level 36 gaining a water/ground type. Torchic is somewhat of a fan favourite starter for the hoen and it evolves into a combusken at level 16, and then evolving into a blaziken at level 36 gaining a fire/fighting type. Heroes: Throughout the game you will encounter many a people some are good some not so much in this paragraph we will be covering the good ones. brendan the male counterpart of the gender you choose he is professor birchs son and your rival throughout the game but only if you choose to be a female character . May the female counterpart of the gender you choose she is the daughter of professor birch and your rival but only if you choose the male character. Wally a sickly boy you meet at your fathers gym become one of your rivals throught the game you may only get to battle him a couple of times but as you watch the boy mature and get better throughout the game it touches your heart just to see how far he has come. Norman is your father in the game he is also the normal type gymleader for the region, he is a strong pokemon leader and will destroy your team with his slaking. Steven is the champion in the pokemon sapphire and ruby games, but is only a post game boss and companion throught the game. villains: archie is the leader of team aqua and is one of the two main villains in the region and he is the one who began team aqua and there plot to flood the world. Matt is one of the admins in team aqua and surves a part in getting the meteorite for archie in meteorite falls. Shelly is the second admin for team aqua and she is the admin that goes to the weather institute to try and steal a castform. Maxie is the leader of team magma and is the second main villain of the region planning to get rid of all water in the world to cause an eternal drought. Courtney is one of the admins in team magma and takes part in the plot to steal a castform from the weather institute. Tabitha is the second admin for team magma and has a part in stealing the meteorite for team magma. gym leaders: Roxane is the rock type gym leader and she is also the first gym leader you fight. Brawly is the fighting type gym leader and is the second gym leader you fight against to gain a badge. Wattson is the electric type gym leader and is the third gym leader you fight. Flannery is the fire type gym leader and is the fourth gym leader you fight. Norman is the normal type gym leader and is the fifth gym leader you fight. Winona is the flying type gym leader and is the sixth gym leader you fight. Tate and liza are the psychic type gym leaders and are the seventh gym leaders you fight. Juan is the water type gym leader and is eighth gym leader you fight. elite 4: The elite 4 are four of the strongest pokemon trainers in the hoenn region and all there pokemon are around the 40 to 60 level mark. Sidney is the dark type elite 4 and his best pokemon is his absol at level 49 he also has a cacturne, crawdaunt, mightyena, and shiftry. Phoebe is the ghost type elite 4 member and her best pokemon is her second dusclops at level 51 the rest of her team consists of another dusclops, banette, another banette, and a sableye. Glacia is the ice type elite 4 member and her best pokemon is her walrein at level 53 the rest of her team includes two sealeos, and two glalies. Drake is the dragon type elite 4 member and his best pokemon is his level 55 salamence the rest of his team includes shelgon, flygon, altaria, and a kingdra. The champion: The champion of hoenn is the second strongest trainer in all of hoenn as the strongest is you. Wallace is the champion of hoenn until you come along and defeat him. But wallace is a water type specialist and his strongest pokemon is his level 58 milotic the rest of his team consists of wailord, tentacruel, ludicolo, whiscash, and gyarados. Thank you for reading my pokemon emerald review hope you enjoyed it. Link to pokemon fire red walkthrough: ☀https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCM5lT10HmyqCLVtWrv8DCaQ Category:Content